


Inventive Ways to Stay Warm

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Inoichi and Shikaku get stuck in a cave during a winter storm. Worried they are going to freeze, Shikaku comes up with a brilliant idea.How could Inoichi say no?
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Yamanaka Inoichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Inventive Ways to Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Shikaku/Inoichi content. This is just pure smut I decided to write at midnight so I apologize for any errors.

The cold whipped around the cave entrance, whistling, forcing the two occupants to constantly be reminded of the biting cold wind that threatened their life at every moment. 

“We are going to freeze out here.” Inoichi’s teeth were already chattering, his coat torn from the fight. The rip wasn’t that bad but it allowed for some of the cold to seep into his chest. 

Shikaku had tried to build a small fire but they didn’t have much to burn and the wind - when intense - blew what they had out. 

“It has to end sometime.” The Nara couldn’t bear to hear his friend’s teeth chatter. His uniform wasn’t any different. He wore a longer coat and his pelt but the coat sleeve was singed and torn. He stood up and attempted to shrug the coat off. His arms were stiff and he was sure he had a burn or two on his left side. 

Inoichi tucked his legs close to his body and rested his head in his arms, trying to keep his center warm. He felt something envelop him and he thought he had died or that the wind had stopped. Instead it was Shikaku lending him what was left of his coat. 

“I run hot anyways.” Shikaku shrugged, offering the excuse at Inoichi’s shocked facial expression. 

“That pelt isn’t going to keep you warm enough.” The blonde didn’t want to sound ungrateful. 

“I’ll be okay. I’ve been in colder places.” The Nara lied. He sat down next to Inoichi and used the warmth that was coming off his friend to stop him from freezing. “I know you are low on chakra. Sleep, I’ll stay up and keep watch.” 

Inoichi let out a huff but complied, resting his head against the Nara’s shoulder. “Wake me in an hour.” 

Shikaku stayed still, not wanting to jostle the blonde or lose the heat he did get off of him. “Got it.” 

Once Inoichi was asleep Shikaku closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of the wind and think of a better way to get out of the cave when they could. He didn’t realize he was shivering, or that he had fallen asleep until he heard his name being called. 

Shikaku opened his eyes to a fearful Inoichi. The blonde had put Shikaku’s coat back over the Nara.

“You were shivering so bad I woke up. Your lips are turning blue.” The Yamanaka was practically holding Shikaku. “We need to come up with a better way to stay warm.” 

The wind showed no signs of dying down. The sky was getting dark and they knew it was only going to get colder. 

Shikaku shifted and then glanced at Inoichi. From what he could tell, his lips were blue too. “Huddle for warmth.” 

“Yeah, we tried that, then you passed out.” 

Shikaku shook his head, Inoichi’s arms left him and he bit back a pained groan. He missed the heat immediately. The Nara stood up and lightly kicked Inoichi’s legs, which were still folded close to his body. “Move them.” Inoichi frowned and then let his legs out. Shikaku straddled Inoichi then sat down on his lap, their chests touching. “Put your legs back.” 

Inoichi bunched them as close as he could and Shikaku moved the back of the coat to cover them both as best as possible. Shikaku tucked his arms in and rested his head on Inoichi’s shoulder. They were as close as they could be, sharing the same heat. 

“Remember when we went on that mission to Kiri as a team?” Inoichi mumbled, he was making sure Shikaku wouldn’t pass out on him again, engaging in some form of conversation. 

Shikaku hummed back, it reverberated in the blonde’s chest. 

“We had to find that missing nin and take them back to Konoha for interrogation but we were caught in an avalanche?” 

“We were stuck for a day until Sakumo’s wolves dug us out.” Shikaku lifted his head, to look at what he could assume was Inoichi’s face. The cave was pitch black. 

“You’d think we’d learn from that and pack better.” 

“We also had Choza, who is like a space heater.” Shikaku snorted. 

“True.” Inochi laughed. He could feel Shikaku’s heart beat and his shaking. It sent a pang of guilt to his heart, knowing the only reason they landed here was because of him. 

The shinobi they were fighting lured him into the cave to trap him and Shikaku had to save them, trapping them both in here until the cold wind broke. 

There was also another nagging thought in the back of his mind. One he had shoved away for years. The closeness reignited his feelings for the Nara. He could smell the dirt from the fight and shampoo the man uses, invading his senses. Offering little help. 

They sat, holding each other for an hour or two until the wind shifted and managed to blow into the cave harder and for longer. 

“This is how we die.” Shikaku mumbled into Inoichi’s neck, his breath shallow and warm.

The Yamanaka shivered, “Shinobi icicles.” 

“Fucked up.” The Nara snorted, blasting more warm air on the blonde’s neck. 

An idea sprang into the Nara’s brain, out of desperation and need. He sat up and poked the blonde’s chest, gaining his attention. “You know we could do something to keep us hot for a bit. Add some blood to our appendages.” 

Inoichi pursed his lips, not wanting to admit so readily that he possibly had the same idea as Shikaku. “What would that be?” He asked anyway, wanting to hear it from the Nara. 

“We could fuck.” Shikaku wasn’t planning on beating around the bush. He remembered times where he would work up such a sweat that he never thought he’d feel the cold ever again. This would be a time that could come in handy. 

It’s not like he hadn’t ever thought about having sex with his partner. Inoichi’s face hovering over his own, his blonde hair loose, cascading around them, hiding Shikaku from the world behind a curtain of sunshine. Or the way Inoichi's eyes practically glowed when he was happy or excited, the hint of pink rising over his cheeks when he laughed. 

Inoichi wasn’t expecting such a blunt answer but he appreciated it. The Nara’s straight forward attitude is why he’s the trusted brains of the team. “How?” 

He meant how they would do it without exposing too much skin to the cold but Shikaku’s frozen brain processed it differently. “Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much - although I guess in this case a daddy and a daddy -” 

“Stop! No, I meant are we going to be mostly clothed!” Inoichi let out a laugh that nearly brought him to tears. 

Shikaku mumbled something, the blonde could feel him digging into his back pouch. Inoichi knew that Shikaku’s cheeks were red. The man wasn’t the best at hiding his embarrassment. 

“Oh, yeah I guess. This position is fine. I don’t have any lube but I suppose medical ointment could work.” He groped in the dark until he found Inoichi’s hand, placing a cold jar in it. 

The thought of Shikaku bouncing on his lap sent all the blood to his already painfully hard cock. 

Shikaku snorted and rested his forehead against the Yamanaka’s. “Already?” He could feel the hard length pressing against his backside. 

“Shut up. You’re too cocky for your own good.” 

“Gonna take me down a peg?” Shikaku practically purred. Inoichi placed the jar between them and pulled Shikaku into a heated kiss. The Yamanaka already felt warmer from just the kiss. It’s something he’s been wanting to do for a while. 

Every time Shikaku smirked, or bit his bottom lip while worrying or coming up with a plan. He wanted to pull him close and hold his face in his hands, to tell Shikaku he was safe and loved. 

Inoichi felt Shikaku’s arms snake around his neck and he smiled into the kiss. He placed his own hands on Shikaku’s hips, his fingertips finding their way under the thick band of his pants and boxers. 

A small moan escaped Shikaku and Inoichi pulled away from the kiss. He wanted to mark Shikaku’s neck and collarbone, in a primal need to tell everyone the Nara was his. He moved his hands deeper into the man’s pants, finally palming his ass. 

Shikaku lifted himself off Inoichi’s lap so the blonde could slip his pants off, just far enough to get to where he needed to be. “It’s not my first time so you don't have to be so gentle.” Shikaku huffed as Inoichi’s finger lightly circled his hole. 

“As much as I want to slam into you, I don’t need you limping all the way home.” The Yamanaka used the moment to plant small kisses on Shikaku’s collarbone. He felt the warmth wafting off his partner and he savored every minute of it. 

“Fine.” Shikaku wanted it to come out harsh but Inoichi’s tongue lapped at his clavicle and it came out as a contented sigh. 

Inoichi moved his hands away, eliciting a small whine from the Nara. He chuckled as he opened the salve, coating his fingers. He closed the jar with his clean hand and then moved back to teasing Shikaku. 

The tip of his middle finger breached Shikaku with some resistance. The cold howling around them seemed muffled now, the blood in his ears from his racing heart and the moans pouring free from Shikaku blocked everything out.

Shikaku wished he could see Inoichi’s face, he wanted to see the blush that crept over his face and ears. He wanted to savor the pleased and blissed out look in his eyes. He let out a whine and moved his hands up to Inoichi’s jaw. 

Maybe some other time. Shikaku smiled at the thought and then kissed the blond with reignited fervor. 

The second finger slipped in and the blonde wiggled them, trying to gently open the Nara. He explored until he hit the spot he was trying to find. 

“Oh-h.” Shikaku nearly bit through the blonde’s bottom lip, surprised by the sudden intense jolt of electricity coursing through his veins. 

Another low chuckle from Inoichi - who was thoroughly enjoying Shikaku’s vocality. The usually quiet and restrained man was loud in bed. 

Good to know. Inoichi saved that little fact for later as he added a third finger, alternating pressing on the Nara’s prostate and stretching his hole. When he was met with little renaissance he removed his fingers and then went to undo his own zipper. 

Shikaku’s nimble fingers reached the button of his pants first, making Inoichi pause. When the button and zipper were open Shikaku’s hands disappeared. Before Inoichi could say anything he heard the Nara rub his palms together, trying to warm them. 

With a smile the Yamanaka waited patiently for the Nara - his sweet Shikaku - to warm up. 

“It’s the best I can do, sorry.” Shikaku sounded out of breath, from holding out and being edged for so long. His hands were slightly warmer than ice but Inoichi had braced for it as the Nara pulled his painfully hard erection out of his pants. He could feel the precum beading and slowly sliding down, making him shiver. Shikaku slowly dragged his hand down the blonde’s length coating it in precum. 

Inoichi let out a low groan and he could feel the satisfied smile stretch across Shikaku’s face.

“Smug bastard.” Inoichi let out another moan as Shikaku hovered the pad of his thumb over his slit smearing more precum over the head. 

“So I’m told.” Shikaku muttered back. He took the jar of ointment and thoroughly coated the blonde’s cock, just in case. Inoichi took Shikaku’s hips and helped guide him. 

The head of his length touched Shikaku’s fluttering hole and both men let out a sigh. Shikaku eased himself down until he was fully seated and twitching. The Yamanaka was well endowed, slightly thicker than the Nara himself but not as long. He still managed to bump his prostate with every shiver. 

“Can you move or do you want me to?” Inoichi didn’t want to speed this up but he was feeling Shikaku shiver and they needed to work up a sweat, hence the activity chosen. 

“You can until I can move better on my own.” Shikaku’s voice was rough, full of arousal.   
Inoichi lifted Shikaku slightly and then pulled him back. The Nara helped, using his legs to add less strain. With each thrust he aimed directly at the smaller man’s prostate. Inoichi lifted him further off his cock until at last the head tugged at the rim of Shikaku’s hole. He didn’t offer a warning as he slammed Shikaku back down, ripping a guttural almost animalistic groan from the Nara. 

Inoichi sped the pace, continuously slamming into the whimpering and groaning Nara, whose neglected dick was hitting against his stomach, the only friction he could get in this position. 

Shikaku grabbed Inoichi’s shoulder and used that leverage to speed up the thrusts. Inoichi let Shikaku take over, both men now sweating with the effort. Shikaku felt warmth pool in his stomach, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer at this pace.

“ ‘m close.” Shikaku bit out, grinding down onto Inoichi. 

The Yamanaka pressed Shikaku closer to his chest and set the brutal speed, one that Shikaku couldn’t control. The blonde felt the Nara’s arms slide around his neck and then clench.

“Fuck.” Shikaku gasped and came all over Inoichi’s torso and stomach. The Yamanaka wasn’t far behind, he saw white as he tipped into his own orgasm, coating Shikaku’s insides with hot ropes of cum. 

Shikaku’s head was resting on Inoichi’s shoulder, his breathing heavy. 

“You okay?” Inoichi asked, kissing Shikaku’s temple. 

“Yeah. You?” Shikaku moved back, forgetting the Yamanaka was still buried in him to the hilt. “Oh.” Another jostle and both of their dicks slowly came back to life. 

“We have to keep warm, remember?” The Yamanaka laughed, knowing Shikaku was shooting him a glazed over glare. 

“Got the stamina old man?” Shikaku huffed, humor back in his tone. 

“I’m more worried about you and your poor knees.” Inoichi grabbed onto Shikaku and gave a shallow thrust. Shikaku sighed and let Inoichi pound into him once again, not worrying about the cold anymore.

Over the course of the night both men continued their marathon, to keep warm they told themselves, until one beautifully timed thrust hit Shikaku’s prostate dead on and made him cum dry, passing out shortly afterward. 

When they both woke up, the sun had poked through the clouds and the wind had died down just enough for them to be able to leave and go home. 

“We didn’t think this through too well.” Shikaku muttered as he wiped what he could out of his abused and swollen hole. The sweat had dried and frozen over making him colder than he was before they started. Inoichi was no better. He was more clothed than Shikaku and yet his body was stiff. 

“Next time we will pack better.” The Yamanaka stretched out his legs before walking out of the cave entrance, the warmth of the sun barely reaching him. 

Shikaku stood up, annoyed he had to use his spare Jonin shirt to clean himself and that his knees and back were aching. Not that he’ll complain about the latter, he enjoyed the little reminder of what they had done. 

The Yamanaka smirked and then looked at Shikaku, who despite the stretching, was limping. “Sorry about that.” 

The Nara knew what he was apologizing for and he rolled his eyes. “No, you aren’t.” 

“We didn’t die.” Inoichi allowed Shikaku to take the lead as they scaled down the hill with the grace that only two tired and fucked out shinobi could offer. They saved their energy and stayed relatively silent on the trip home. 

Walking through the gates of Konoha tired and injured was the least of their concerns. Both men hadn’t been able to shake the feelings they used to be able to just swallow down. By the end of the debriefing and medical once over by Tsunade, they were sure that they couldn’t have the same relationship they had before the mountain fiasco. 

“I’m going to take a long hot shower.” Shikaku yawned, walking slowly next to the Yamanaka. 

“Shower and then sleep.” Inoichi nodded. 

They didn’t have long to walk, both the Yamanaka compound and the Nara compound were close together. Inoichi opted to walk the whole way to Shikaku’s house, and then turn around to walk back home. He wanted to make sure the Nara got home safe. 

“Shower, eat, then sleep.” Shikaku muttered, slowly climbing the steps up to the entrance of his home. He turned to the blonde who looked uncomfortable. “Look, I don’t regret what we did to stay warm but we both know that we can’t just go back to the way we were.” 

Inoichi nodded, scared that the Nara was going to break it all off, despite what he thought Shikaku had felt that night. 

“So, are you going to join me in my shower, food, and nap endeavor or are you going to sulk back home.” The smirk that danced across Shikaku’s face made Inoichi’s heart jump. 

The blonde smiled back and followed Shikaku into the warmth of his home, content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and tumblr - @/shikakunaras. I'm always down to talk about Shikaku and/or Inoichi :)


End file.
